A Marriage of Convenience
by HonorarySistersForever
Summary: The life of a young ruler isn't easy. In his mission to bring stability to his nation, Fire Lord Zuko makes the decision to marry and thus abate the rising tension between his courtiers. It was a simple plan, but a marriage of convenience is a strange thing to work out after the vows have been made and the ties that bind knotted. Rated T for minor violence and thematic elements.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko sighed, pulling on his altogether-too-flamboyant ceremonial robes. The cold, hard knot of dread in his stomach hadn't left him all day, despite his friends' and family's best efforts. He wasn't ready for this. It wasn't at all what he wanted. But it _was_ what his nation needed.

"Having second thoughts?"

Zuko tied his sash and turned to face Aang. The Avatar was standing in front of the curtain leading out, smiling sadly. His gray eyes spoke volumes.

"Yes," Zuko answered truthfully, "and no."

His friend sighed.

"Are you sure that this is necessary?"

Zuko nodded.

"The Fire Nation needs stability from its ruler. It had to happen soon, and with all the nobles pressing their daughters on me after Mai left in hopes of tying their families to the royal line... I had to choose quickly."

Aang moved forward and hugged Zuko tightly.

"I'm sorry. It's terrible that you don't have the time to wait and marry for love."

"I don't think that would have been a possibility anyway. Not since Mai..."

"Yeah." Aang fell silent. Zuko could tell that his friend was wracking his brain for a way to cheer him up. He hugged Aang back, mustering up a smile in spite of his gloomy mood.

"It's my wedding day, Aang. Let's get out there and enjoy it."

The Avatar smiled back.

"Right. Let's go get you hitched, hotman!"

Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang's outdated slang and placed the golden artifact that marked him as Fire Lord in his hair.

"Lead the way, Avatar."

 **Hey, readers, I'm Lizzy, and I'm the half of HonorarySistersForever who's writing this particular story! T** **his is my first time posting a fic, and it's sort of a big deal, because I've never been certain that I'll finish a story before. Okay, it _is_ a big deal. A really, really big deal. ****Well, this chapter was really short, but hopefully it did all right in setting up the premise of this story. Just as a warning, the chapter lengths are going to vary a great deal in this fic, but I promise that the shortest ones will be posted with at least one other chapter soon before or after. Anyway, I hope you like the idea of this story, and I'm open to whatever comments, questions, et cetera, that you may have. Oh, and timeline-wise, this takes place sometime after the comic trilogy _The Rift_ and ignores whatever events are going to take place in the upcoming _Smoke and Shadows_ trilogy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Though the sun was already beginning to set, the palace courtyard glowed with the golden light of a thousand lanterns. Aang took his place on the far right of the Fire Sage who was officiating the ceremony. Zuko walked past him and stood in between the two. Katara gave a little wave from the far left. The music of the string quartet quieted as the bride emerged.

Azah's black hair was braided into a large bun. A pair of fire lilies adorned the sides of her ornamental headpiece, and a fine white veil covered her face. She gracefully assumed her place between the Fire Sage and Katara, facing Zuko.

The Sage began the ceremony. Zuko could barely hear him over the blood rushing through his ears. He felt sick.

 _It's for my country, it's for my country, it's for my country..._

At the Sage's behest, Zuko and Azah joined hands. Azah's small, delicate fingers were cool to the touch. She squeezed his hands once. He could almost hear her voice repeating her words from the day of the proposal.

 _"I have no other commitment than to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko. It is an honor to serve my country. I accept."_

It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless, to know that she understood what had to be done.

The Sage finished his speech and prompted Zuko to lift the veil, which he did. Azah smiled at him in sympathy, her golden eyes soft.

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you take Azah Reikan as your wife?"

"I do." Despite himself, Zuko's voice rang out calm and clear.

"Azah Reikan, do you take Fire Lord Zuko as your husband?"

"I do." Azah spoke the words with a level of conviction in her soft voice that Zuko hadn't heard from her before.

The Sage presented Zuko with a golden chalice filled with sake. He accepted it and took a sip of the fragrant liquor, then passed it to Azah, who followed suit. She held it back out, and he added his hands to hers. The Sage produced a red cord and looped it around their raised hands, tying it loosely. Zuko swallowed nervously. All at once he couldn't remember what came next in the ritual.

Azah seemed to understand what was behind his sudden paralysis. She lowered their joint hands and stepped forward. With their height difference, she had to stand on her toes in order for their mouths to connect. It wasn't a forceful kiss, just a brush of her lips against his for a few seconds, and then she had backed away and they were turning to face the applauding crowd as Fire Lord and Lady.

 **This one's pretty short, too, but things are going to start picking up in a little while. I think I'll post the next chapter this coming weekend, and so on from there. Believe me, I'd like to speed up the process, but with finals coming up and everything, I just don't need the stress right now. Okay, now you've had your-however brief-introduction to Azah. There's always a little risk involved in canon/OC pairings, especially with popular canon characters. I hope I'm doing Zuko justice in this. Oh, and Fire Nation culture, too. I think I may have combined several marriage customs here. In my defense, I only had two weddings from the series to work off of-Roku's and Ozai's-and they weren't shown in much detail, so I added a few things that seemed reasonable to expect from a wedding. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening flew by. Zuko and Azah sat at a low table receiving congratulations and well-wishes from the people for an hour, during which they hardly looked at one another. At the wedding reception and banquet, he noticed her glance his way a few times, but for the most part they continued to focus on their citizens. When the guests had finally left, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Aang and Sokka standing behind him.

"Is it okay if we borrow him?" Sokka asked Azah.

She blushed and smiled up at them.

"Of course."

"C'mon, Zuko, follow us."

Zuko stood up and trailed after his friends. They brought him out onto a long balcony, then turned to face him with their arms crossed.

"Take a seat," Aang said. Zuko sat.

"You're being awfully cryptic about... whatever this is about."

"All right, Zuko, here goes: There comes a time in a man's life that—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Zuko held up his hands. "Are you guys trying to give me _the talk_?"

Aang reddened. Sokka only straightened up.

"Well, we figured that since you just got married, we could give you some advice on—"

"Sokka, I really don't—"

"Hey, hey, I know it's embarrassing, but I've got experience, if you know what I mean, and Aang's got some Avatar wisdom or spiritual advice or whatever, so—"

" _Sokka_. You're not the only one with experience."

Two pair of eyes, blue and gray, widened.

"Seriously? You?"

"When?"

"Who?"

Zuko looked down.

"...A few times. With..."

Sokka looked ashamed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, buddy..."

Aang groaned.

" _Both_ of you? Am I seriously the only one waiting until I get married?"

"So... You don't need advice from me?" Sokka asked.

The Fire Lord shook his head. Aang sat next to him.

"Then it's my turn. Zuko, can you promise me you won't pressure her into anything?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I'd never—"

"No matter how much your counsel tells you that you need an heir?"

"Yes." Zuko felt the full weight of what the Avatar was asking, now. "I promise, Aang. If and when that happens, it'll be with both our full consent."

Aang nodded. He leaned over and gave Zuko a hug.

"Congratulations, Zuko. I wish you a long and happy life together."

"Yeah," Sokka added, helping them both up, "happy wedding day, or pre-first anniversary, or whatever the phrase is."

"Thanks, guys."

"Now go get some sleep; you're heading on your honeymoon tomorrow!"

 **And I'm back! So, Sokka and Aang had a bit of a shocker there. Heh. It was indeed implied during the show, though, so however much I may disapprove personally, it's there and it fits with this premise, so I'm using it. Chapter Four is, I think, the shortest chapter I've written for this fic -or any story, really- so I'll post it either later today or tomorrow. With the exception of a few longer chapters, I think this will be my posting pattern for at least the next few weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Azah was already in his—their—room when Zuko got there. She had exchanged her wedding dress for a simple silk bathrobe and was sitting in bed, reading a scroll. His wife glanced up as he entered. A small smile graced her lips. He nodded curtly and began removing his ceremonial robes.

"Let me help."

She got up off the bed and walked behind him, where she unclasped his collar piece and lifted it off, setting it on the couch nearby. Zuko allowed her to untie his sash and bring him his own bathrobe. He changed quickly and got into bed, ready to sleep the day's events away. Azah rolled up her scroll and set it aside as she joined him. She cupped a hand around the torch flame lighting the room and blew it out.

"So," she said quietly, lying beside him.

Zuko groaned inwardly. She wanted to _talk_ now? But Azah didn't continue. Her cold hand gently touched his cheek. He turned over, facing away from her, and felt her withdraw to the other side of the bed. Silence followed.

 **I know I said later, but... I couldn't resist. Now** _ **that's**_ **a short chapter! Hopefully they won't get any shorter than that. *glances at Chapter Six* Oops. Maybe I can beef that one up a little. Anyway, we'll be getting to know Azah better as we continue next weekend, so... Yeah. I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than it felt necessary after the conversation from Chapter Three.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko got up early the next morning, got dressed, and grabbed a small sack of bread before going out to the turtleduck pond in the garden. All the turtleducks crowded around his end of the pond when he sat down. The Fire Lord smiled as one of the babies ate out of his hand. He leaned back against the nearby tree and scattered chunks of bread over the water's surface. The turtleducks followed the pieces, snapping them up with self-satisfied _quacks_. Zuko closed his eyes and listened.

"My lord?"

He opened his eyes grudgingly. Azah knelt next to him. She nodded toward the bag of bread chunks.

"May I?"

Zuko passed her a few pieces. She held her hand out toward the nearest turtleduck. It shied away from her.

"Hold still," Zuko advised gently. "Don't make any sudden movements."

After a few moments, the turtleduck paddled a little closer and snapped up some of the bread from her palm. Azah's face lit up. Zuko smiled and pitching a few pieces to one of the turtleducklings. Its siblings swarmed it and pecked up every one. He waited for them to spread out again before tossing a chunk right in front of the first turtleduckling, who snatched it swiftly before the others could return.

Azah's turtleduck was becoming bolder and bolder. It hopped up onto the shore next to her and ate all the bread from her hand. Slowly, painstakingly, she stroked its shell before it turned and reentered the water.

"They're such sweet little creatures," she murmured.

"Not always," Zuko commented. "I used to do this with my mother. One of them bit me once."

Azah laughed. It was a light, lilting sound. Zuko continued, encouraged.

"Well, I deserved it. I hit one of her babies with a piece of bread. Guess all mothers are like that."

"They are," Azah replied, still giggling. She faltered and looked out over the pond. "Mostly."

Unsettled by her sudden change in mood, Zuko glanced at the grass, trying to think up a change of subject.

"So... Ember Island. Hope you don't mind going home for your honeymoon."

Azah shook her head, the smile back on her face.

"The royal summer house is on the opposite end of the island from my old home. We won't see my family at all. It'll be... nice."

The bread had run out. Zuko stood and offered Azah his hand. She let him pull her to her feet.

"We'd better get ready for the trip."

 **Aww, turtleducks (that's my chosen spelling, since it varies) are so stinking adorable! I feel a little bad about Azah invading Zuko's special place, but it made for a pretty sweet scene. I'm only posting the one chapter this weekend, because Chapter Six isn't done yet, and it's looking like it'll be pretty long. And after that, it's honeymoon time! Oh, and I've looked around and realized how common this story's title is, even within the one fandom. On the upside, most of those are Zutara fics, so this one stands out. Besides, the title fits so well that I wouldn't change it for anything. Have a great week and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh held out his arms enthusiastically as Zuko and Azah entered the throne room.

"There's my new niece!" he exclaimed. "You are positively radiant this morning, my dear."

Azah laughed and accepted the hug from Zuko's uncle, giving the older man a kiss on the cheek as well. Iroh blushed and jovially motioned to her.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: you have excellent judgment, nephew!"

Zuko rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Ready for another week as interim Fire Lord, Uncle?"

Iroh shook his head, chuckling. "You know, I expect you to do your own job for at least a few months after this one."

Zuko returned his uncle's embrace. "I promise you can go back to your tea shop after this. Thanks for stepping in again."

"What, no attention for your mother? How do you like that, Ikem: the Fire Lord is all grown up and doesn't need me anymore!"

The Fire Lord turned and scooped up Kiyi from where she was tugging at his robes and smiled at Ursa and Ikem. His mother crossed her arms, face arranged in a mock pout. Zuko passed his half-sister to Ikem and hugged Ursa.

"You _have_ grown up," she murmured, caressing his face. "You're a grown and married man."

"Mother, please..." Zuko attempted to pull away in embarrassment.

Ursa planted a kiss on his forehead before letting him edge away with a face as red as a turnip-beet. Then she turned her focus to Azah. "And how are you this morning, dear?"

"I'm well, Ursa, thank you," Zuko's wife replied shyly.

His mother shook her head and embraced the young woman. "Don't get stiff on me now that you're part of the family."

"Yeah, they've got enough problems as it is!" Sokka exclaimed as he and the rest of Team Avatar entered.

Katara immediately rushed over to Azah and Ursa, a wide smile on her face. The trio split off from the main group, probably to gossip or whatever women do after one of them gets married.

Sokka elbowed Zuko, winking. "So, how'd you sleep?"

" _Sokka_ ," Aang protested.

"What? It's not like I asked—"

Toph shoved the Water Tribe native with her shoulder.

"That's his business, Snoozles," she declared. "Leave him alone."

The metalbender turned to Aang. "So, are you giving me a ride back to the school or not? The lily livers—I mean, _students_ —probably won't survive long without me."

The Avatar nodded. "We'll just see Zuko off first. Speaking of which, are you ready to go?"

"Everything's in the carriage," Zuko replied.

"Great. We'll just let the girls finish their conversation, and you'll be on your way."

 **Well, this chapter was a beast to write. I just wanted a little interaction between Zuko's family and the newlyweds— is that too much to ask? Apparently it is for the fanfiction muse. Ah, well. On to Ember Island... next weekend. I've caught a bit of a cold—right as school ended, too—that's making it hard to focus on writing, so this is all you guys are getting this weekend. I promise things will pick up in Chapter Seven, though! Tally hh...hh...hhhhhaaacccchhhooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

The royal ferry made good time toward Ember Island. It was nearly midday. Zuko was having difficulty relaxing on the deck. Azah had disappeared into the cabin shortly after boarding a few minutes before. He lay on his stomach, staring unseeingly at the planks in front of him. _What was that thing Lo and Li said about the island? "Ember Island is a magical place," hah._ It was the later bit that worried him. _"It can help you understand yourself and each other. The beach has a way of smoothing even the most ragged of edges."_ He bit back a chuckle, remembering Ty Lee's 'I feel all smoothed' comment. _Well, I've had enough smoothing. We all did._ The image of Mai's confession crossed his mind, and he angrily shoved it away. _Besides, Azah's lived here her whole life. She's got it together. There's nothing to smooth between us. In fact, there's nothing at—_

"Daydreaming?"

Zuko started and rolled over to see Azah standing over him. She had changed into lighter clothing more appropriate to the beach— some sort of two-pieced bathing suit. The ocean breeze was causing her straight hair to fan out behind her.

"It's blazing out here," she explained, fanning herself for emphasis as she sat on the deck next to Zuko. "I think a swim should be our first order of business."

"If you want," Zuko replied, shrugging.

Azah looked at the ever-nearer island over the side of the boat. "I'm really looking forward to this. A week to ourselves, with no one else... Except for the day after tomorrow, of course."

"What's then?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Your friends are spending the day with us, remember? Didn't they tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, Katara said something about plans to come over in the morning and hang out all day."

"Good to know."

Azah flopped down next to him, a small smile on her face. "Not very talkative this afternoon, are we, my lord?"

"No."

"'No,' you aren't talkative or 'yes,' you are talkative? Because if you mean the latter, then I beg to differ."

Zuko pulled the folded blanket from under his head and threw it at her. She caught it, laughing. He smiled in spite of himself. Azah had a way of loosening tension rivaled only by Aang in effectiveness.

"So, what do you want to do this week?" she asked softly, setting down the blanket. "Anything in particular?"

"Not really."

"Oh, come on! Maybe something you want to save for the day your friends visit?"

He shrugged again. Azah sighed dramatically. Then she whacked him with the blanket. "Well then, you'd better not complain when I plan the whole thing!"

Zuko held up his hands in surrender. "Okay."

She glanced up toward the front of the boat and leapt to her feet. "We're almost there!"

Zuko stood with her and they watched the island come closer. Azah leaned on the railing, excitement all over her face. As the sea lion slowed down and they passed the drop-off, she suddenly vaulted over the side of the boat.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Zuko looked over the railing at her treading water below.

"Sorry!" she called up cheerfully. "I couldn't help myself! Hurry up and jump in— the water's _perfect_!"

He rolled his eyes and headed into the lower cabin from which their captain was overseeing the sea lion that pulled the ferry. The man bowed to Zuko.

"We'll be docking in the next couple of minutes, my lord."

"Good. And you'll be back at the end of the week?"

"Yes, sir."

Zuko glanced out the porthole at the beach ahead. This was going to be one uncomfortable vacation.

 **Hey! How's it going, people? We're finally at the island! I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, but this weekend was really hectic. I went to a friend's birthday, had a script-writing Skype session for my Film Club, joined other friends at the movies to see** _ **Inside Out**_ **(which I totally recommend, because it's awesome), and participated in family time, and then Father's Day happened. Anyway, things are getting back to normal now, just in time for my birthday later this week! *fist pump***


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko didn't join Azah in the water. After the boat departed, he took their small amount of luggage up to the summer house alone. The place had been fixed up by workers since the damage it had taken in the past six months. Memories still lingered in every room, from bittersweet childhood memories to memories of his stays here with his friends that made him cringe and chuckle to himself at the same time. Zuko placed the pair of bags in the parlor and pulled a towel from a stack in a closet, figuring that his wife would probably need one when she tired of splashing around like a child. He grabbed another for himself and retrieved a scroll from his own bag.

Azah waved as he returned to the beach and spread out his towel on the ash-grayed sand. She swam in toward the shore and emerged from the water to sit nearby with her feet in the surf.

"It's nice to be back on familiar ground," she commented, absentmindedly heaping the damp sand at her side into a little tower. "I never traveled much before. It's not that the Capital isn't an amazing place, and I really am thrilled that I get to live there, but it takes a while to adjust, you know?"

Zuko nodded and opened up his scroll. Azah fell silent to let him read.

It was a history of Fire Nation and Water Tribe interactions. He had a meeting with the two chieftains of the North and South Poles coming up at the end of the month and wanted to make sure he didn't say anything potentially offensive. Not having met the Northern Water Tribe chief yet, he was taking no chances.

He read until he reached the section detailing the beginning of Fire Lord Sozin's reign. Zuko set the scroll down then. He knew the rest and wasn't particularly anxious to review it. He glanced over at Azah. Her sand tower had morphed into a sort of lopsided creature, and she was diligently carving lines into its back with her fingers.

"What _is_ that?"

His wife glanced up with a triumphant smile. "It's a tiger seal! They live around the South Pole. I was reading about marine life a while back and—"

"Tiger seals have pointed ears."

"Sorry?"

"The ears should be pointed. And the head is much wider."

Azah raised her eyebrows. "And you would know this _how_?"

"I've seen them. Three years of exile, remember?"

She looked away. "Oh." She scooped up a handful of sand and patted it into place on the sides of the seal's face.

The pressure was apparently too much for the sculpture; the entire head collapsed, and Azah was left staring at her decapitated creation with a bemused expression. "Well..." She shook her head as surprise gave way to amusement and stood up, dusting off her sand-covered legs. "I guess that's that. Are you ready to head to the market?"

Zuko handed her the other towel and gathered up his things. "I'll drop this stuff at the house first."

"Oh, right! I ought to grab a basket, anyway."

 **Well, it's not a very conclusive last line, but my writer's block just had to be jumped over rather than gone through. Guys, I am so, _so_ sorry for the delay! This block has been clogging up my creativity since last Saturday, and it finally lifted this past Friday— just in time for my family to take a trip to a house without Wifi (the horror! And I can't post chapters from my phone, so Starbucks couldn't help there) and finally return today. I'm going to need help from all of you in order to prevent this from happening again. Send me plot bunnies! I'm not talking about big ones— the main events are already mapped out for this story. I need little ideas, like a thought for someone to have, an object to show up, a minor event, that sort of thing. Little things help me get around blocks the best. Happy belated Independence Day to my fellow Americans, and to everyone around the globe, have a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9

The marketplace had few shoppers at this time of day. As Azah informed Zuko on the walk there, most Ember Islanders came in the morning, before it got too hot out. Now the sun had begun to brush the treetops, and people had started heading home for dinner before going up on one of the hills to watch the sunset.

"We have the most amazing sunsets here," Azah gushed, hugging the basket to her chest excitedly. "Even living here my whole life, I've never gotten tired of them. I love all of the colors and the way the ocean reflects them and—"

Zuko stopped listening. There was only so much enthusiasm that he could take before getting annoyed. That, and his mind was suddenly awash with memories of doing just that as a small child. Thankfully, his wife switched focus when they entered the marketplace.

"Do dumplings and rice sound all right to you?" she asked, looking over one stall. "Maybe with mango?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

She paid for the dumpling materials and rice and headed further down the street toward a fruit stand. Zuko followed her, glancing around and hoping that no one would recognize their Fire Lord tagging along behind his lady like a deer dog on a leash. The owner of the fruit stand chatted away with Azah as she examined his produce. Zuko half-listened, still keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Hey, you're Talah's girl. Haven't seen you in a few days! How's your mother?"

"She's doing well. And your family?"

"Not bad, not bad! You remember Tai, my oldest?"

"Of course. I still hate ash banana, thanks to his little prank when we were kids. Is he back home, then?"

The owner winked. "And he brought a young lady with him, too! Nice girl. Colonial. Met her while stationed up at Puhai."

"Well, be sure to warn her to keep him away from ash bananas for me, will you?"

"Would you believe that's how they met?"

"No!" Azah laughed. "Really?"

"In his defense, he had set it up for one of his buddies. It's probably better that she walked into it— they say the commanding officer up there was real uptight. Had his eye on a Council seat, they say. Anyway, she got over the embarrassment and they've been courting ever since."

"Good on them. That way she won't be getting any nasty surprises later on."

"Where've you been, anyway?" the owner asked curiously as she counted out the coins to pay him for her selection.

Azah didn't seem to hear him. She passed him the pieces of copper and added the mangoes to her basket. "Have a good night."

Their next stop was a small shop tucked behind a fire flake vendor's stand. Inside, the walls were lined with shelves of herbs and spices. The assortment of smells was overwhelming. An older woman greeted them from behind a counter in the front.

"Good afternoon, dear! What are we looking for today?"

"Chili powder and jasmine tea, please," Azah replied, stepping forward. She glanced back at Zuko. "Jasmine is okay with you, right?"

He nodded, then nearly leaped a foot in the air when something hairy brushed against his ankle. The catowl at his feet meowed a protest and took off to land on a stand by the front counter. The old woman scratched her pet behind the ears complacently.

"And you, young man?" she asked Zuko.

"Uh..."

"He's with me, Pona."

She gave them a gummy grimace that was probably meant to be a knowing smile. "Oh? Then perhaps I can interest you in one of my specialty bundles—"

"No, thank you," Azah interrupted. "Er... Could you add ginger root to my order?"

Pona looked disappointed but hurried around to the shelves, gathering what they needed. Azah fell back next to Zuko.

"Sorry about that," she apologized quietly.

He shrugged. "'S fine."

"I daresay we'll be getting some rain tomorrow," Pona commented as she tied the last pouch of herbs with twine. "It's about time, too— that'll be six copper pieces."

"Thank you," Azah said with a smile, paying for the spices and scooped them into her basket. "I'll see you around, Pona."

Zuko followed his wife from the shop.

Azah glanced over her purchases one more time. "That ought to cover it for tonight. I can pick up more tomorrow, rain or no rain."

He nodded, unable to think of a worthwhile reply. Eventually she stopped talking, but by the time they got to the house, he was ready for some quiet.

 **Hey! I'm back! Sort of. The movie with my film club went really well— the script sucked, but the acting and general weirdness made it hilarious. Here's the link to the club's YouTube page, in case anyone's interested:**

 **channel/ UCutcaI88j66DbQ2PaNXpepQ**

 **Anyway, summer camp was also great, and Driver's Ed sucked. When school started, I had an exciting experience when I was cast in my first play— as Betty Parris in _The Crucible_. It was incredible, and I had a lot of fun with my theatre friends. We recently finished our spring production as well— _Into the Woods_ , for which I ran crew and played the (very minor) part of Snow White after a casting reshuffle early on in rehearsals. Not bad for my sophomore year, eh?**

 **So. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I can get the rough drafts of the next segments edited and ready to post soon. Have a great rest of your week, and God bless!**


End file.
